


[podfic] our time to make amends

by Kess



Series: [podfic] lost souls and reverie [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of our time to make amends by glorious_ spoonJaskier is barely coherent by the time Geralt kicks open the door to the cabin and hauls him inside.a prequel to lost souls and reverie
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [podfic] lost souls and reverie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] our time to make amends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/gifts), [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our time to make amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568005) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



****

**Fic:** [our time to make amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568005) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon)

 **Cover Artist:** Luninarie

 **Fandom:** the Witcher

 **Ship(s):** Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** Dubious consent, sex pollen

 **Music:** [ lost souls and reverie by nuitaire](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/lost-souls-and-reverie-voiceteam-2020/s-rjMBSTZ2WzN)

 **Reader's Notes:** recorded as a simulpod with chantress, you can find [her version over here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732492)!  
  
please give the music a listen, it's very, very wonderful

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Witcher/our%20time%20to%20make%20amends.mp3) [15MB, 00:17:18]


End file.
